


We Went To Far

by Raphianna (tmntyaoifangirl623)



Category: TMNT 2014 - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Multi, Rape, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntyaoifangirl623/pseuds/Raphianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael were happy to all be in a relationship with their youngest brother, Michelangelo, but he went to far. They love getting blow jobs from the orange masked turtle, but his "surprise attacks" have been getting out of hand. And something in the three older brothers snapped. Made them different. Made them change. And they decided that they were going to pay their little brother back. Tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Went To Far

**Author's Note:**

> Tcest. Ot4. Don't like don't read. Major Rape. Read at your own risk. My brain went to hell as I thought of it. 2014 version.

Michelangelo was sitting in his room, on his bed, reading a comic book, when his door burst open, and his three older brothers came in. "Oh, hey guys", Mikey said sitting up smiling. "What's up?", he asked. But his smile soon faded seeing his brothers facial expressions. "W-what's going on?" Then without answering his question, Leo pushed Mikey back onto the bed, and tied his hands together with rope as the two others advanced towards the bed as well. Mikey was very scared because he had no idea what was going on with his brothers. "Guys?" The three smirked, then stripped away their gear. Normally, Mikey was excited for a foursome, but not this time. Then, without warning, or prepping, Leo shoved his already appeared cock all the way in Mikey's entrance. This action caused Mikey to scream in pain, and try to get away, only to have Raph straddle his chest. Mikey looked up at his brother sobbing. Raph smirked, and shoved his cock into Mikey's mouth, and started to thrust, enjoying the warmth of Mikey's mouth. Mikey sobbed, and for the first time since they got together, he did not want to give this blow job. Especially, when Raph started to thrust so much, Mikey started gagging. 

Then he felt his own cock being taken into another mouth. Donnie. It wouldn't have been so bad had Donnie not started biting on Mikey's cock. Hard. Now Mikey had pain coming from three different places on his body. His cock, his anus, and his mouth. Mikey screamed in pain around Raph when Leo finally located his prostate. Due to no prepping, everything was painful to him. His brothers, once loving, gentle, and compassionate, had turned into... monsters.... 'No... I will NOT say that... I still trust them... no matter what they do to me...', Mikey thought, no matter how much pain he was in. Mikey was sobbing as he licked around the tip of the cock in his mouth, having the idea to bite Raph's cock as hard as Donnie was biting his, but he decided against it, not wanting to risk hurting his older love or himself because of his action, as he finally heard Leo speak. "Now Mikey.... hnng... you gonna... uhh.... be a good boy... and not.... aahh... do anymore... mmm.... surprise attacks on us?~", Mikey nodded vigorously, wanting this treatment to end. Then, with one final, painful thrust, and bite from his brothers, Mikey cried out with them as they all came. But Mikey's cum had red in it. Mikey went limp on the bed as his brothers fell away from him. 

When the three older turtles however, came down from their rage induced high, their eyes widened as they realized what they did and sat up quickly. "Mikey!", they all yelled out. They quickly crawled over to their little brother, and surveyed him in horror. Cum and blood was dribbling out of Mikey's mouth, his entrance had mixtures of white and red around it, and his cock was black and blue with bite marks, and also had mixtures of red and white. Mikey himself looked so weak, tired, drained and scared. Leo, Raph, and Donnie were near sobbing as they untied him, and held him close. "M-Mikey... W-we're so sorry..." Raph said, crying as he cradled his little brother in his arms. Mikey gave a tired smile at his older brothers, which earned a look of confusion and shocked from the older turtles. "I-it's ok.. Raphie... I get t-the message... n-no more surprise attacks... I-I'll get better at that..." He said tiredly, curling up to his big brother, and smiling while rubbing Raph's arm. "B-but... don't you hate u-us?" Donnie asked, completely horrified at Mikey's response. Mikey shook his head, but flinched in pain. "N-no... I could never hate you... I trust and love you to m-much to hate you..."

Leo had left, and came back with a bowl of warm water and a rag. He dipped the rag in the water, and gently started to clean his little brother, earning many little sobs and hisses from the little turtle when he went to certain places, making Leo, Raph, and Donnie flinch. When the cleaning was done, they laid their little brother down. "I love you...", Mikey said, looking at his brothers with trust and love in his eyes before falling asleep. "W-we l-love you too..." They said as they laid back, with their heads in their hands.

'We went to far... and he forgave us...'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I'm going to Hell after writing this! *elevator to Hell comes up, with Satan on it* please tell me what you thought of this story. But please don't to be mean. And maybe a sequel??? *leaves with Satan on the elevator to Hell*
> 
> Also, I'm a new user here :3


End file.
